


Damn your eyes (Workout smut)

by Ecchymose



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:24:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchymose/pseuds/Ecchymose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers got injured on a mission, hurting his left arm. Fury gives him the location of a reeducational center to workout. He goes during the evenings, enjoying the solitude. Except this night he wasn't alone and it felt strangely good.</p><p>Smut. Hurt-comfort. Sweaty Steve. Muscles appreciation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Damn your eyes (Etta James)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! I'm already back with another Steve/OFC ! :) Possible multi-chapters fic, I didn't intended it to end this way but you know what it's like, the characters have a life on their own ! So I guess I'll write what happens next ! Let me know what you think, that would be greatly appreciated :) Enjoy ;)

He punched the bag harder, feeling the searing pain coming back in his left shoulder and he swore under his breath when it overwhelmed him. It wasn't like any injury he had had before. He was used to be hurt for less than two full days and then back on his feet. His super-genetic condition was of great help. Only this time, a normal human being wouldn't have been able to move their arm anymore and here he was, working out not even a week after being released from the hospital. He knew his luck but it still annoyed him not to be able to hit a punching bag for more than half an hour. Everyone had told him to go easy but he didn't know how to do that anymore. He realised after a few days in his appartment, he didn't know how to go on on his own. He was always waiting for someone to give him an order and his days had been incredibly boring since nobody was here to tell him what to do. He didn't have a schedule to follow : breakfast, training, lunch, fighting with the other Avengers, dining, going to sleep. He had to find how to spend his days without being a soldier.The first days he tried to catch up on what he had missed during his seventy-years-coma. He listened to music, went to the museums, to the theatre, walk around the city but there was still this electricity in his body, his need to depense himself. He was so frustrated one day he bursted into Fury's office, telling him he needed to get back to training. Of course Fury wouldn't allow it. Too much too soon, he said. Too violent. The trainings with the other Avengers were pretty rough and he couldn't afford to risk worsening the injury. He told him about a reeducational center he knew and since then Steve spent his evenings there. The evenings were quiet. Nobody was there to bother him. Except it got him angrier than before. He could let out the energy which was stucked inside of him but the fact that his shoulder wouldn't cooperate got him angry. Which only made him punch harder.  
He had felt his shoulder complaining for some time now but he kept going until a feminine voice interrupted him. 

" You should go easy, you know ?" 

He took off an earbud but didn't stop punching.

" I don't do easy."

He thought she went away as she didn't answer until he could see her frame within his vision field. She got his attention. She was a petite brunette, thin but with well-defined leg-muscles. She barely wear anything to cover them, black shorts which got along with her sport-bra. He let himself being entranced by her vision. It has been a long time since he freely enjoyed the view of a woman. Everytime he laid eyes on a woman the thought of Peggy made him feel guilty and he dropped his gaze. Only this time he was so tired, his mind didn't even had the strengh to divert his eyes from her delicious frame. No it wasn't his mind that stopped him but a brace wrapped around her left calf that made her limp. She followed his gaze down her leg and gave him a tired smile. 

" Motorcycle's accident. Seventeen months ago. They told me I wouldn't dance again. It destroyed me. I spent the first month in my bed, refusing to go out and face the world. To face the people who could still walk on both feet... dance. And I asked myself what I would be doing with my life now that I couldn't dance anymore and I just couldn't take it. So I fought, day after day, little by little and now I can actually walk pretty easily and make a few moves. It takes time to recover."

Time, he had already waited enough time. Seventy years actually. And still now he waited for the day when he wouldn't wake up from a nightmare or thinking of Peggy. He was so frustated he couldn't switch some button off and get past it. Recover from Peggy, recover from Bucky. Time, she had said and he knew she was right, he just didn't want to accept it. That he'll live with their hurtful loss some time still. Months, years, decades, he didn't know how much time he'll still have to wait.  
He dropped his arm in defeat and felt her hug him softly, her small frame pressing against his huge body. He didn't care that he didn't know her or that he was sweating or that it wasn't proper to be this close with a woman nearly naked. He hugged her back, letting his tears come out silently. He cried for a few minutes before he realised she must be embarassed and probably wanted him to let go of her. But when he relaxed his arms, his grip on her easing, she didn't take this opportunity to walk away. On the contrary she squeezed her arms around him, stroking her hands up and down against his back.

" It's going to be ok." she whispered.

He certainly hoped so. 

" You just have to give it time."

She stepped back, looking at him, sinking into his wet blue eyes and gently put a palm on his cheek, brushing it with her thumb. 

" I think I hurt my shoulder." he finally admitted with a low voice.

She laughed and the sound was like a balm on his heart. She was a vision, her shoulders and breasts moving as she laughed and her irradiant smile warmed his whole body and soul. 

" I'll try to make you feel better 'bout it." she said as she offered her hand to take.

He took it without hesitation and she led him into the locker-room. She made him sit and take his shirt off then disappeared beside him where he couldn't see her. A pang of disappointment filled him only to be soon replaced by relief when he felt her hands working softly on his back. She worked on his tensed muscles, slowly relaxing the knots. It felt good even when it hurt a bit and he let out a moan. He immediately blushed hard, embarrassed by the sound he just made but she didn't seem to mind. 

" How many hours did you work out to have this body ?" she asked.

He laughed a little at that, both embarrassed and flattered.

" Not many actually ! My body shapped itself pretty quick."

She hummed and he didn't know if she wasn't buying it or if she was enjoying the view. 

" Which shoulder did you ill-treat?" 

He made a nod to his left, unsure of how his voice would come out as she brushed her skin lightly with her fingertips. He shivered under the touch as she slowly and carefully massaged his left shoulder. She was good, he thought. He relaxed completely after a few minutes and the control he always forced himself to keep on his body gave way and he leant on the girl behind him. It occured to him for a second it was proper and he shouldn't put his pretty heavy weight on her, but she said nothing and really, what she was doing with her hands was too good not to melt into it. The massage allowed him not to think about anything at all and it felt amazing. He let himself just enjoy the present moment, the physical relief and soon he expressed his pleasure orally. The girl behind him froze for a milli-second as he moaned and he felt his face blushing hard but she resumed to her ministrations. He was obviously ashamed, he didn't mean to make such a...suggestive noise. Whereas his first moan had clearly been one of tension relief, the latter had been much more sensual. This time when he closed his eyes it was in embarrassement. He felt something light on his coton sport pants, up to his...he gulped...damn, he didn't only express his pleasure orally but also very physically. His member was so hard it almost hurt, especially since she ran her fingertips over it, teasing him. 

" It's ok." she whispered into his ear and he shivered. 

She had a seductive voice on and it nearly got the better of him. She kissed oh so subtly his neck, nibbling gently on his soft skin, licking under his ear, biting it langourously as she tangled one hand in his hair, massaging his scalp too. He let out another moan. This one he didn't want to hold back. Her free hand ran across his torso, enjoying the feeling of his muscles under her palm, tracing the lines of his abs and reached his even more hardening member once again. Her mouth traveled to his shoulders, kissing it, discovering it with her lips and tongue, hungry for his body. She sneaked her hand under his pants then under his boxers as her tongue was caressing his ear again. 

" Do you want me to touch you ?"

He gulped, speechless. He wasn't used to talking dirty but he realized she was aslo asking for his explicit consentement when she didn't move further, so he grunted :

" Touch me."

His voice was hoarse and it sent butterflies into her belly, the crave growing down there. She wanted him badly inside of her, but for now she wanted to take him in her hand.  
She started by teasing him, slowly sliding one fingertip from the base to the head of his cock. She closed her eyes too as she felt a rush of desires overwhelm her, the image of her tongue on his hot member flooding her mind. Instead she kept on playing with his earlobe. She took her hand out of his pants and he grumbled in discontent. 

" Lick my hand." she said dangerously sexy.

He opened his eyes in shock, blushed hard but did it anyway and she smiled.

" Good boy." she granted him.

She got back to his pants and wrapped her whole hand around his cock . He was big. Slowly she started a regular rhythm, the licking easing her movements. Once in a while her index played with the tip of his dick and she realized it made him squeeze his jaw so she did it more often, taking note to do it too with her tongue. When he moaned louder she got on her knees before him and took his remaining cloths down. 

" You don't have to do that if you don't want to." he stumbled on his words.

It was cute of him to actually take care of her desires and comfort and it made him a real gentleman in her eyes.

" Oh trust me I want to." she soughed.

His eyes turned a darker shade of blue as she dipped her head towards his cock and carefully close her mouth around it. His head fell back immediately and she smiled. She liked her men expressive. 

" Oh Jesus Christ, it's so good." he said.

She carried on with her ministrations, determined now more than ever to make him see heaven and she slode her mouth up and down on his cock, enjoying the hotness of his member under her lips. She malaxed his balls softly and his head jerked making her laugh. The vibrations caused him such a wave of pleasure he tangled his hands in her hair and pushed her face a little bit closer to him. She tried to take as more of him as she could but he was trully big. She wrapped her hand again against his base and returned to the head of his dick, swirling her tongue around it, teasing him until he got completely caried away with pleasure.

" I'm coming." he stuttered but she didn't move away, taking him in, all of him. 

" Oh God" he said " It was stunning. You were stunning ."

When he opened his eyes again to look at her still on her knees between his thighs, she thought she had never seen more beautiful eyes than his and she felt like she could actually be falling in love only by the seen of his eyes.  
She covered her moment of dreaming by getting up on her feet, which he helped her with by offering her a hand, and she sat on his lap. She kissed him hard, his seed on her lips and both of them got turned on again. Langourously she grinded against him, rubbing het wet shorts against him. 

" Can I touch you ?" he asked with a husky voice. 

" Touch me" she answered, bringing his hands on her breasts. He massaged them with devotion before bringing her into a kiss again. 

" Uncloth me." she asked.

He gave in, taking her top off. Then he kissed her over her sport-bra, biting her hard nipples, playing with them between his teeth. She sat up, briging her shorts and panties down allowing her wetness to be in contact with his cock. It felt so good she burned internally. Her hand made his member trace her entrance for a while, just enjoying the feeling and the anticipation of him inside of her. 

" I want you so bad." she whispered. 

Entranced, she bit his lower lip and gasped as his cock rubbed against her clit. He slode his hand near her pussy still caressing her tongue with his own. 

" You're so wet." he marveled.

" I'm so wet for you." she confirmed.

It got him and he dared touch her clit with his middle finger. It was calloused and it felt amazing she thought.

" Harder." she begged and he indulged her.

Her moans made his cock twitch.

" Yeah, just like that." she encouraged him. 

Every noise she made turned him into a more daring person and he circled her clit with more force. She was jerking everytime he would touch it. A fire was burning inside of her and she tilted her head back under the growing pleasure. His fingers swirled over her clit, her wetness allowing them to go fast and fluidly and soon her moans turned into screams as she felt her eyes rolling back. A flash of light blinded her as her orgasm came hard and the let her head fall on his shoulder.

" Inside of me, now." she commanded. 

“Yes ma'am.” he agreed.

His hands came on her hips, lifting her easily before sliding his cock inside of her like she asked. He filled her so completelty, it nearly made come right away. He wasn't big, she corrected, he was huge. She started moving over him, her hotness surrounding his cock everytime she went down on him. 

" You're so warm." he whispered, dizzy with pleasure. 

She smiled fondly at him as she rode him. His hands were strongly attached to her hips and she hoped she would be bruised on the morning, a happy reminder of their making out. His tongue teased her nipples then her neck and her rhythm got faster, her thrusts harder. She heard him grunt and it made her even wilder. Her nails scratched his muscular back, his broad and very sexy shoulders, his turn-on arms as his hand cupped her ass, helping her take him whole. He hit her G-spot and she screamed a first time, unleashing the beast inside of him. His thrusted her forcefully, penetrating her deeply. She started to lose control and her movements became sloppy, making her glad he held her. She could feel her orgasm building up in her belly so she contracted her inner muscles and he greated her with a deep moan. 

" Do that again." he asked and it was so endearing to see him like this she did it again, longer this time. 

He squeezed her ass as he hammered inside of her and she let the darkness surround her. The moment the sound of her orgasm filled his ears, he lost control and came inside of her. Their movements slowed and he wrapped his arms around her, making sure she wouldn't fall. She put her head on his shoulder, kissing his skin lightly. His hands roamed over her soft back as they stayed in each other's embrace for a while, enjoying the intimate presence of someone against them. 

" It was amazing." he finally said. 

He didn't want to break the comforting silence but he was overwhelmed with the need to make her know how stunning and great she had been. It was better than he could have imagined in all of his wildest dreams.  
However his voice awoke something inside of her and she immediately got up, moving away from him and he suddenly felt cold like he didn't have since he was this super-soldier. She put on her clothes again, took a step towards the checkroom's exit before turning back, bending over him and kissing his lips swiftly. He thought he could take her again on his lap and make out with her a little bit longer, caressing her soft and delicious skin but next thing he knew she disappeared out of the room. In panick, he pulled up his boxers and pants and ran behind her. 

" Hey !" he screamed but she wasn't there anymore.

He couldn't find her. He rushed out of the gym, searching for her in the parking lot. But she wasn't there either. She was nowhere to be found and he threw a fist into a wall, cracking it under his strength.

" Damn it !" he exclaimed clearly upset, not bothering with his bleeding knuckles.

He didn't know why he was though. He didn't know her after all. It had been great, really great sex, but he wasn't looking for more anyway. It shouldn't bother him that she got away, sparing him the difficult task to tell her it was amazing but he would prefer if it remained a one-time thing. He wasn't looking for more, but when he had held her in his arms it had felt good, better than with anyone before. He had wished to stay in this stinking cheekroom all his life, as long as she was in his arms. But she left and he didn't even know her name. He realized he never asked her her name and he admonished himself both because he had been rude and because it got him in this mess. He'd never see her again and strangely this thought saddened him.  
After a while and more vain attemps to find her, having lost all hopes, he got back inside of the gym. But the warmth of it wasn't enough to comfort him. He bent down before pulling a punching bag onto his back, taking it home. He would need something to hit tonight. He finally left the reeducational center, his heart divided between the fond memory of her face as she was moaning out of the pleasure he gave her and the bitter feeling of loss. 

He never saw the figure looking at him from the owner's office upstairs, soft eyes focused on the way his muscles flexed with every movement he made. The girl sighed silently as she saw him finally leave the gym. Except it didn't come out as she thought it would. She wasn't feeling relieved as she intented to. Instead her belly still burnt from the amazing sex and she felt strangely sad that she wasn't going to have him inside of her again when it had felt so right, so fitting. But what worried her was the saddeness that overwhelmed her at the idea of not seeing his cerulean blue eyes ever again.

Damn, she was screwed !


	2. Freeze you out (Sia)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve tries to get in contact with the mystery girl but she might find him first. Maybe a little fluffy at the end (well, can you blame me ? ^^)
> 
>  
> 
> Correction : the girl had gotten her injury seventeen months ago. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it ! :)

He'd been trying to forget her for a week now. He should have, he'd only met her once and she clearly had no intention to see him again. She left and Steve wasn't one to pursue a girl who didn't want him. He learned the hard way it wasn't going to work anyway. He remembered the times where he and Bucky went on double dates in the 40's and his date wouldn't even give him a second look or talk to him once she had realized he was a skinny and not a muscular and charismatic man like Bucky. He would just shruged and let her ignore him. He was used to it. He had no intention to change his ways. Except he couldn't get her out of his mind. And it drove him crazy. He wasn't as focused on his missions as he should have been and Natasha was starting to notice that. She confronted him once about it and he shruged, refusing to admit that even now, when he wasn't a skinny little fragile boy anymore, girls still ran away from him. Actually ran, he thought with bitterness. 

To be distracted was a thing and he could still do something about it. The frustration was worse. That he couldn't control and sometimes, in broad daylight, as he was surrounded by his team and it really, really wasn't the right time, he would have flashs about her body over him. He could nearly feel her scent invading his nose and bewitching him, feel her hands on him, roaming over his body with reverence. When it happened he could feel Wanda's stare on him and he would admonished himself for thinking about her when the Scarlet Witch was in the same room. Admonish himself and trying to get control over his lower body again. 

One day, when his thoughts went particuliarly wild and Wanda scoffed, her eyes wide, he decided he had to do something about it. As soon as the meeting was over, he approached Fury who gave him a questionning look.

“Could we talk privately ?”

The diretor brought him to his office and turned to face him after closing the door.

“So, what did you want to talk to me about Captain ?”

“You indicated the location of the reeducational center to me and I'd like to know whether it was a place where any people could come to or if it was SHIELD related ?”

“Did you have any problem down there ?”

“No, sir. Although, there was a girl.”

“A girl ? Oh...oh I see !” he laughed quietly his hands behind his back.

“Well, I'm glad to see you're opening up to this world but unfortunately I can't reveal any private identity to you, even if you're Captain America.”

“I understand, sir. I'm just looking for a way to see her again.”

“Sorry Cap !” Fury said as he put a hand on Steve's shoulder. He seemed entirely sincere for once. “You'll need to have a little faith.”

Steve left the room after thanking the black man for listening to him and found Natasha leaning against the wall. 

“What are you doing here ?” he asked, startled by her presence, feeling his cheeks blushing out of embarassement.

The grin she gave him meant nothing good.

“Did you hear ?”

Her face was all the answer he needed.

“I'll have to tell Tony he has to do something about the sound-proofing.” he mumbled.

He saw Nat following him up close and leaning next to him.

“So, Cap has a crush on a girl.” she mocked. “I never thought I would live to see it. I'll have to tell Tony that.” Her tone was playful.

“Don't !” he exclaimed. “Please.” he added. “He'll never let me go with it.”

“Well, I could be bribed.” she batted her eyelashes. “When did you met her ?” 

“What would you even want to know that ?”

His tone was calm but he was silently panicking. He didn't know why. He had no reason to be ashamed. Well, no reason to be ashamed to have a crush on a girl but he knew it was more than a crush. It was also lust. 

“Do you want me to tell Tony ?” Nat threatened him. 

He thought about what she was asking and even though he knew he shouldn't underestimate the red-headed spy, he couldn't let her talk to Tony about it.

“I met her last week, last tuesday.” he sighed. 

The huge grin she plastered on her face was more frightening that any of her killing skills he knew about.

 

*

 

He didn't hear about his crush from Natasha for a few days and he thought he could forget about it and relax. In the mean time, he went back to the reeducational center every night, hoping to see her but she was never there. He was about to give up when the red-head slode in the chair in front of him in the cafeteria, a slight contented smileon her face.

“I like your room, Cap. I really like your room. It's all bright with many windows and a great view of the city. Closer to the roof than mine. King-sized bed, StarkTV, a huge and comfortable bathtube, a kitchinette. Yeah, I definetely like your room !”

Steve looked at her with a stunned expression on his face.

“Are you...hitting on me ?”

There was a moment of silence before she started to laugh. It was a spontaneous, sincere and deep laugh and Steve noticed he'd never seen her laughing. 

“Oh no Cap, I'm making a deal with you.”

“You're what ?”

He didn't understand and he was a little bit insulted by the fact that she thought absurd to be hitting on him. 

“You have something I want and I have something you want.”

“Well, I get that you want my room, but what would I want from you ?” 

She mysteriously grinned and put a file on the table. 

“What is that ?” he asked, intrigued now. 

“I didn't name it but if I did I guess I would have named it “Capsicle's cute crush on a girl at least seventy years younger than him”.” 

He looked up at her with round eyes and exclaimed :

“What did you do ?”

She scoffed.

“Actually, I found her, I kidnapped her and locked her up somewhere in the parking lot for you to take.”

He coughed loudly and stumbled onto his words as he asked :

“You're not serious, are you?”

She held up her hands in the air, mocking a hurt expression on her face.

“Geez, so much trust between us ! Of course I didn't do that.” 

He sighed with relief, admitting for a tiny second he feared she might have actually done that. Nat had a dark past after all.

“However, I actually found her.”

He looked down at the file again, making a move towards it and she stopped him.

“Nah-nah. Do we have a deal or not ?”

“How would you even now what my room looks like ?”

 

She wiggled her eyebrows in a “I know everything” manner.

“You don't even cook !” he frowned.

She shrugged and he sighed.

“Alright, we have a deal.”

She beamed at him and shook his hand.

“I'm glad we could come to an agreement. Go ahead, open it !” 

He looked suddenly embarassed and she laughed softly.

“Right, I'll leave you alone now.”

Once he was left alone, he didn't dare to open the file just now. Maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should let this go. She obviously didn't want to see him and he didn't want to go against her wish, well he didn't want to push her into something she didn't want, but he definetely wanted to see her again. He stood up, taking the file with him and went to his quarters.  
Once he was in the privacy of his living room, he opened the file as casually as he could.  
Her name was written in bold letters next to a dozen of photographs of her walking down the street, leaving the Starbucks at the corner of the reeducational center's street, a coffee in hand or entering a building, her building according to the file.  
No, he wasn't going there, he decided. He wasn't a stalker and he wasn't going to knock at her door. He closed the file and buried it in a pile of old ones in his drawer. He wouldn't use it. He would do what Fury told him and have a little faith.

 

*

 

She smiled brightly at the barrista when he handed her the coffee she ordered.

“Thank you !” she chimed. 

“Thank you.” he answered. “Lily has never more happier than after the dance lessons you give her. She was pretty shaken when the doctors told her her condition wouldn't allow her to be a ballet dancer, that her back couldn't go through that much effort. She cried for several months and I didn't know what to do. What do you say to a child when her dream is torn apart ?”

“Yeah, I would know about that.” 

Her voice was soft but carried some remaining sadness she still couldn't suppress completely. 

“I'm glad I can make her happy, she's a great child and she would have been a great ballet dancer !” she said to brighten the mood.

“She would have ! Have a good day !” Lily's father told her before turning to take another patron's order.

She sat a table and took her Starkpod out of her purse, putting the earbuds on and enjoying the sweetness of the afternoon. It was a beautiful day, bright and warm and she had the feeling everything would be alright. She once gave up on hope but now she felt like the world was smiling to her again. She wouldn't be a professional dancer, sure, however she quite enjoy being a dance teacher and it was great to help broken children to heal too. She opened her reeducational center a year ago and she was already seeing progress in some of her students. Lily was her most precious success. She came refusing to dance. It was too hard for her to try to dance and to realise she would never be as good as she was before. She just sat in the corner of the room and watched the class for months before standing up and joining them. It broke the woman's heart to see how much she put herself into the dance, like her whole body was possessed by the movements and how much she wanted to be able to dance again. It had been a slow process but week after week her back lost its rigidness and she became more graceful and light on her feet. Now she took pleasure in dancing again and made her peace with the idea of never being able to be a ballerina. 

She was making her peace too and it was a great feeling. She was finally moving on. She was comfortable with her body again after refusing to show it to anyone, feeling like a crippled. For long she could feel the pitying looks on her as she walked down the streets with her crutches, now maybe people still looked at her this way, but since a few days she didn't care anymore. It occurred to her that maybe the gym guy had something to do with it. She had felt so comfortable in his arms and his gaze on her had been so worshipping, like she was the world's seventh wonder. He looked at her and all he could see was a beautiful woman, neither a crippled nor a undesirable one. He had wanted her just the way she was, and oh god how much he had wanted her ! She missed this feeling and she considered reaching to him. She had been there every single evening he had spent at the gym, looking at him through her office's windows. She admitted she had checked him out shamelessly and she was pretty surprised he didn't caught her ogling him. But he never looked up. 

A silhouette cast a shadow over her and she looked up.

“Fury” she greeted. “What owe me the pleasure ?”

He sat on the chair in front of her without asking her for permission and stretched his legs, making himself at ease. 

“I came to the understanding that you made a friend.”

“You know me, I'm friendly !” she retorted with a grin. 

“I hope you're not being this smartass-y when you're giving those dancing lessons to my niece.”

“No, I keep it to myself, don't worry.”

She took a sip of her drink thinking she had a weird relationship with the man in front of her. They met when he brought his niece to her center. She had just opened it and Fury appeared knowing everything about her, freaking her out. He came to trust her eventually. She knew he indicated her center to boxing guy. Well, he actually asked her a key for him. And here he was having boys talks with her.

“He asked about you.”

She blushed slightly, hoping he wouldn't notice. Like it was gonna happen, Fury never missed a thing ! she thought.

“I didn't tell him anything though.But maybe I should have seeing you now.”

“No, you did good. I'm not ready to be with someone yet.”

Or I wasn't ready to be with someone yet, said a little voice in her head. 

“It's rather unfair, don't you think ? You know who he is while he doesn't.”

“I know. It was the point. So I could have control over it. I didn't have control for a long time, it feels good to be able to have a  
little bit of it once in a while.”

“Well, I was just here to let you know he asked for you. He's a good man, maybe a little bit old-fashioned and man-with-a-plan-y but I think you could give him a try. He looked rather eager to find you. Think about it.”

He stood up before she could answer.

“Thank you !” she shouted at him. He rose his hand as goodbye and she was left alone. 

Maybe it was time not to be alone anymore. 

 

She got back to the center a few minutes later, an idea coming alive in her mind. They would still be reeducation sessions for a few hours until the 7pm closing. If he followed his usual schedule, he would be there at 8pm. She had plenty of time to set up her plan. Good, she thought, she wanted to make this right.

 

*

 

He was running a little late on his schedule. Tony's childishness was to blame and although Steve was normally patient and kept his calm, Stark was making him late and he feared she would be already gone by the time he reached the reeducational center. He had to admit he'd hold a grudge against the scientist if he missed her because of his immature demands. Not a big grudge, but still. When he got there, he sighed out of relief seeing the light was still on. He decided he didn't need the key Fury gave him and grabbed the handle, smiling when he found the door unlocked. She must still be here. She was the only other one coming so late. She wasn't in the main room, though. He went to his usual spot, bending to hang a punching bag out of habit but there was already one set. He frowned. He would always take the bag down before leaving. He turned around it, finding a blue post-it.

“Take the hall next to the the locker-room, second door to the right.”

Steve didn't hesitate for a second. Once he read the words, he nearly sprinted to the room where he hoped he would find the girl he had longing to see for weeks. Nat would have probably said he had been pining for her, she would have been right, as always. There was light under the door and he slowly opened the door, suddenly feeling nervous. He breathed in and out, gathering his courage and entered the room.

She was here. She was stunning. The sight of her made him crave for touching her but he couldn't move. He was completely unerved by her actual presence. His dreams didn't make her justice. She was wearing the same outfit and her brace too, but he barely noticed it unlike last time. She was fidgeting with her fingers and it eased his nerves a little. He wasn't the only one who had yearned for a second meeting. It made his stomach do a victory dance. 

Finally, she moved, a few meters away from him.She drew a arc with the tip of her naked toes, caressing the floor with her foot. She breathed in slowly before doing a chassé step to the right then to the left, her feet describing curves on the mat, her arms following the movements. Her left foot came next to her right in the first dancing position, bent her knees before rising on her pointes, bend again taking her impulse to jump in the air to the left. Without missing a beat, she spinned around herself twice. She stilled for a second before gliding her left feet on the floor to reach a bent second position, her arms wide-opened. She twisted her left leg to the right, her left hand brushing her breast, then got back to her previous position, circled her head and used the impulse to jump to the left. She did a piqué and a compass-turn, ran across the room, threw her left leg and turned her body back, her leg still in the air. Landing on her feet, her left one finally came to rest against her right knee, glided against her calf and returned to a first position, staying still. 

Steve was bewitched. He made no sound during her dance and he doubted now he even breathed. She was captivating. Her every move was graceful and smooth, like her body weighted nothing. It was only her soft voice -as if she was scared to speak too loud in the silence of the room- that brought him back to reality.

“I'm shattered. My leg's broken and will never heal completely. My hopes and dreams have crumbled, have been crushed under a motorcycle and I'm never getting them back. It's ok, and it's not. I'm ok and I'm not. I'm me and I'm not. I have to find myself a new me, someone who won't be able to dance like I used to, to move like I used to, to wear a dress without being observed, to be sexy again...”

“You are.” he interrupted. “You are the most sexy woman I've ever met and believe me I've met some pretty badass women.”

She smiled, blushing lightly before talking again.

“I'll always be broken. I won't turn up to be healed someday and able to put off the brace. That is who I am now. I am not perfect girlfriend material. I am not the girl you dream of. I am not what should Captain America's girlfriend be.”

He crossed the room in two long strides, making her realize how tall he actually was and took her face between his palms.

“People can go to hell ! Nobody tells me who should be my girlfriend or not. And I, Steve Rogers, want you. There's actually no other girl I dream of like I'm dreaming of you.”

She carefully, and quite tenderly he thought, stroke his jaw, her eyes boring into his blue orbs.

“You are still healing. You should focused on that. You'll never move on with a crippled-broken-needy girlfriend as me.”

He laughed softly at that and she looked at him with curiosity which turned into indignation when he kept on laughing at what she said. 

“Hey !” she complained. “Whatcha laughing at ?”

He laughed some more as he kept her against his muscular chest and she wanted both to kick his ass for making fun of her and melting into his broad and sexy torso. 

“I'm sorry.” he said, partially returning to his serious-self. “I didn't mean to make fun of you. It's just, I didn't realize, okay this is going to sound awfully cheesy but I'm going to say it anyway because you obviously need me to say it !”

“Just get on with it Rogers !”

He didn't speak for awhile, just looking at her until she felt self-conscious and blushed again. Then, ever so slowly he bent down towards her and brushed her lips with his. It was barely a feather-light touch, not even a kiss and it awoke the ache in her body. She grabbed his hair and pulled him to her, kissing him properly, putting the longing, the pining if she was totally honest with herself, she had endured into the kiss. 

“It feels right, doesn't it ?” he whispered when they finally pulled apart, keeping their foreheads linked. 

“Damn right.” she confirmed, her breath brushing his skin.

“I've been punching a bag for weeks, but at the end of the day, the pain is only searing underneath and always comes back. But there, when I hold you in my arms, there's no pain. There, right there, I feel like I'm finally beginning to heal.”

She didn't answer right back, unsure of what to say. He wasn't wrong. Whenever he looked at her she didn't feel the brace around her left calf anymore. He didn't care about it, and thus she didn't either. She didn't feel crippled under his gaze. But most of all, she felt at peace with herself. When he held her she felt like she could actually forgive the drunk bastard who crashed his motorcycle on her. 

“You were right.” she said. “It was awfully cheesy.”

He laughed again and she couldn't repress a smile. He had a great laugh. 

“You didn't tell me your name, though.” he said when his laugh faded. He knew it, true, but he wanted her to tell him. 

She grinned deviously. 

“Maybe I could write it on your back with my nails as you take me against the mirror.”

He blushed hard and she kissed his cheek softly, finding him adorable. 

“No.” she corrected. “I wouldn't want you to get it wrong.” 

She couldn't prevent herself from teasing him.

“I want you to moan my right name.”

He buried his face in her neck and she tangled her fingers in his hair. She didn't expect him to start nibbling her skin, kissing gently as he moved up to her ear and bit her lobe playingly.

“Take me agaisnt a wall right now Steve.”

“Gladly, Ma'am.”

He cupped her ass in his hands and lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his thin waist and her arms around his broad shoulders. Then, he pushed her carefully against the wall and kissed her again. 

She whispered her name sultrily in his ear just before he came, taking him over the edge, her name falling out of his mouth for the first time.

Damn, it never sounded so sexy !


End file.
